


The Babysitter

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: Supernatural AU one shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sappy Fluff, humancas, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where reader likes divorcee Cas, whom she babysits for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Just good ol' fluff set in AU

Y/n and Cas were headed over to Dean's mechanic shop to pick up Cas's car. He had left it over the weekend for Dean work on and Y/n had offered him a ride to pick it up. He had protested it was out of her way but she insisted she didn't mind.  
They were laughing over something that had happened at her job at a local preschool when Y/n remembered, "Oh, I forgot to mention...Sarah called me this morning."  
Y/n glanced over over to see his reaction, before quickly putting her eyes back on the road.  
His face was neutral when he answered, "Oh, yeah?"  
He turned to look out the window as she continued, "Yeah, she asked me to watch the kids Friday night. She, uh...has a date."  
He was picking at his nails when he answered, "Yeah, I know."  
"Yeah? So...", Y/n prompted as she turned on her left turn signal. She was interested in knowing how he felt about his ex-wife of two years with another guy.  
"Yeah, I told her I had a date as well so I couldn't watch them. I didn't know she would turn around and call you, though. Though, I should have known...since you watched them before," he sighed looking out the window.  
Cas had a date? This was an even more profound discovery than his ex-wife having a date.  
Why didn't he say anything? Did he still see her as a peripheral, someone on the edge of his life? After all this time, did he still just see her as someone who watches his kids on occasion? She considered him one of her closest friends now, but it seemed he didn't reciporcate.  She felt the fool.  
Y/n nodded and had to swallow hard before she could continue, "Wow..a date. That's great that both of you are getting out there and....stuff."  
"Yeah.", he sighed again, "I was going to take her to Antonio's , but I found out she has to work."  
Could you sigh a bit more dramatically, Cas?, Y/n thought bitterly as she shifted in her seat, bit surprised since that restaurant was her favorite. She and Cas met there almost every week for lunch to catch up.  
"Oh, man....well...that sucks. You want me to ask Sarah if you can have the kids then? Either way is fine.", she couldn't help but feel a little glee at his cancelled plans.  
"Eh, maybe...I might just bring pizza over to her place. This is her side job, works from home with it. We just won't go out.", he said looking at his Twitter account. He sounded bored.  
Thanks for acting as if you care at all about being here with me, she grumbled silently but out loud said, "Oh...okay."  
Cas sat in silence for a little bit before saying nonchalantly, "I might call Sarah tomorrow and pick them up on the way to her house. They really like her."  
"That's good." Y/n faked enthusiasm. "So...tell me! What's she like?" Dial it back,, sister....  
Cas perked up at the question, "Oh, man...she's great. She's funny. Smart. She loves the kids, tolerates me", he chuckled at the last, "I really don't know if she likes me or just my kids. She calls me an ass often."  
Y/n made hmmmm noise as he touted her virtues. She did agree with this mysterious harlot on the ass part and he did have great kids. But now that he was showing interest in getting back into dating, she realized she didn't want him to.  
Y/n cleared her throat, "So what does she look like?" Let's be glutton for punishment, shall we? "You have any pictures of her?" Inwardly she winced at the fake cheerfulness in her voice. "Yeah loads, I'll show you my favorite once we get to Dean's. Anyway, she's beautiful. But it was her smile that caught me and man, her laugh. I'd do anything to hear it. Sam says sometimes I'm too much of a fool about her." He laughed outright, "He's right"  
They rode in silence a few more miles, Y/n trying very hard not to imagine running over said mystery woman with her car, tires bumping satisfactorily over her body instead of the current speed bumps.  
"Well...what does she look like?", Y/n pressed, boy was she a glutton for punishment.  
"Oh, well...looks like a girl...um,she's right about your size; although she tries to claim she's taller, she just barely hits 5'3"."  
He laughed, "Graham loves to measure himself against her, she so much shorter than Sarah, so he probably will soon be taller. She plays along telling him that he is indeed getting taller." Cas's ex-wife was easily 5'10" without heels, Y/n felt like a kid every time she stood next to her.  
Y/n chest grew a little tight as she thought about what Cas had told her. That was a game she played with Cas' son and he would giggle whenever he would stand beside her to discover how far his head came to her. It had been steadily increasing the last year or so, to his delight and her pretended ire.  
Y/n nodded, took a deep breath..."And Gráinne? How does she like her?"  
"Gráinne adores her. She loves having a sleep over, always asking to stay.", he grinned obviously delighted in this fact.  
Tears pricked her eyes, thinking about the little girl who had had such a hard time adjusting to her parents' divorce. In the beginning, on Cas's weekends she would never sleep at his apartment. He would have to bring her over to Y/n's where she would cuddle with Y/n and sleep there until Cas and her brother came the next morning for her. Y/n had been her babysitter ever since she was a baby, and at the time, it had felt like the only thing unchanged to the little girl. She had just recently been able to sleep the night through at Cas' place.  
Y/n tried to ask casually, "So, you've stayed over at her place, then? That's pretty serious."  
He immediately clarified, "Oh,no! Just the kids. I haven't....not yet any way." He said the last in a mischievous way and smiled.  
"Sam and Dean think the world of her. They actually were the ones to tell me I needed to ask her out and quit mooning over her behind her back.", Cas was looking out the window again and didn't see the squinty glare that Y/n shot at him.  
That was it...she hated her. With all of her being.  
"Well, that's wonderful" Yep...hate her. "Hopefully you'll get to go out soon."  
She turned into the garage parking lot, her hands tight on the steering wheel. Knuckles turning white.  
"Okay...we're here. I'll see you later, okay?" Please get out so I can ugly cry all the way home.  
"Maybe we can get together, so I can meet her, see what she looks like, if I approve of her." she joked lamely. She was a glutton for punishment, wanting to see what a beauty he had gotten, to see how she didn't measure up, berate herself on her flaws against the mystery woman's perfection. Just get out Cas....  
"Oh, yeah...the picture...I actually sent it to you the other day, the one with Gráinne? I know you got it because you replied.", Cas said casually opening his door.  
Frowning she pulled out her phone, "Cas...the only picture you've sent of Gráinne this week was the one you took of her making faces with me at the park." She was feeling irritable and grumpy now, so her voice sounded peevish. Why did he have look so cute grinning at her....didn't he know she was upset. Her throat was growing tight and if he didn't go now, he would see the tears and she wouldn't care...  
Pulling up the picture she shoved in it in his face, almost hitting his nose, "See...it's just of Gráinne and me."  
His grin grew more broad, "That one is my most recent favorite."  
Exasperated she said, "But Cas, it's of me...." She faltered a bit and repeated, "Me..."  
He took the phone from her and swiped knowingly through her photos, a lot of them pictures he had taken himself and sent to her. He handed the phone back, "This one is from the day when I knew." It was a selfie she had taken of them. They had gone hiking one weekend, up a the summit of a rocky hill that Cas kept insisting was not a hill but a mountain. He had groused playfully the entire hike. When they reached the top, she insisted on taking a picture to 'document their achievement'. He had teased saying you mean our stupidity. And she had fussed because he had not been looking at the camera but at her.  
This time the tears did come, dripping very unromantically down her nose and chin.  
"You're an ass, you know that.", she muttered, glaring at the phone. What a jackass....playing her like that.  
Cas reached out and cupped her cheek, thumb rubbing away some tears, "As you are always saying....but I'm your ass."  
Then he kissed rest of her tears away before getting out.  
"So, Friday? Your place?", he grinned at her mock grumpy face.  
"Yes...with the kids....and the pizza.", she muttered as he laughed while shutting her door.  
He leaned in and told her, "I'll even get extra cheese and no onions as an apology."  
She gave him a surprised look, he really liked onions, which she hated. She would always complain about the smell. It was a constant battle.  
He grinned, "No onions means more kisses..."  
Y/n grinned in return, cheeks pink before she remembered she was suppose to be angry with him.  
"Who said anything about kissing, asshat.", she snapped, trying not to grin, as he walked backwards towards the garage, laughing.

Dean came out of his shop, wiping his hands on a grease rag as he approached.  
"Who's kissing?", he demanded, wiping his sweaty forehead with the rag only to streak grease across it.  
"No one!", Y/n yelped as Cas answered at the same time, "We are."  
"Well, it's about damn time.", Dean crowed grinning at her and Cas,"I'm jealous, buddy. Always wanted to say I was kissing the babysitter...."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'd kiss him even if he ate onions.....


End file.
